From Dimension to Dimension
by Racheal Weasley
Summary: Valerie Simms gets offered the oppurtunity of a lifetime. A chance to travel across Dimensions, and change the books. If she succeeds she gets to live a life in the wizarding world. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: I assault a guy who gives me the opportunity of a lifetime.

Valerie Simms was bored. She had nothing to do, because her mother had taken away her ipod, kindle, nintendo, and tv because she was playing with a poisonous snake. "Oh, oh you could've been killed!" she had screamed.

Yeah right. Its called the poison control center.

And now she got to stay home while her to sisters, Vicky and Violet, got to go see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2. It was completely and totally unfair.

Also, her mother was being totally and completely irresponsible leaving her home alone. What if a stranger broke into the house?!

Just then, a window broke somewhere downstairs, breaking Valerie out of her brooding. 'Well,' she thought,'speak of the devil and he will come.'

She got up slowly, creeping over to the door, grabbing the lamp on the way. She slowly walked down the hall, toward the stairs, looking in every room. She carefully crept downstairs, lamp ready to strike. She heard a crash come from the living room, then a, "Bloody hell!" raised the lamp above her head, and ran into the room, screaming, "AAAAAAAGH!"

There was a boy standing next to the window, with what looked like a wand, and blue hair.

Oh well, she would ask questions later. She ran over and hit him

on the head, knocking him out cold.

She stood over him for a minute, then picked up the stick that looked like a wand, then searched all his pockets.

She found a bag of sandwiches, a bag with vials filled with different colored liquids, and another bag filled with money.

Once she'd put all the stuff in a plastic bag, she spent half an hour dragging the very heavy dude up the stairs into her room, she put him in her computer chair and tied him up.

Then she started slapping him to try and wake him up.

When he started waking up, Valerie ran and grabbed Violet's computer chair. She grabbed her favorite stuffed cat, and sat down.

Eventually the boy said,"Where am I?"

Valerie slowly spun around and looked at him, petting the cat, and saying,"I've been expecting you."

All of a sudden he screamed,"You! You're one of them! Oh thank Merlin!" he looked down, "Why am i tied up?"

"Actually, i'm going to be the one asking questions. Who are you?" valerie said.&

"Teddy Remus Lupin."

"What? Is this a weird coincidence, or are you the metamorphagus son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin? Like from Harry Potter?"

"Wait, how do you know me?"

"You're in my book! You're in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! But how in the world is that possible! You're a fictional character! Wait, prove you're Teddy Lupin."

And just like that, he turned himself completely green , then back to how he had looked before.

"Oh my gosh it is you! You know what before i ask a lot of questions, you should probably tell your story."

She looked at him inquiringly, so he started his story.

"Well, one day, I was walking through Diagon Alley, and this woman jumps out at me, screaming that I could change everything. Then she pulls me along to Gringotts, and we go to Severus Snape's vault. She starts digging through things until she found some crate, and basically there were eight pink potions that could transfer you, from dimension to dimension, just by taking it and thinking the number of the dimension you want to go to. For example, this is dimension five, when i took it I thought five over and over until I got here. It also had a map of the dimensions, with descriptions for each one, so you know what you're passing through.

Also, there were three orange potions, that made you immune to the Avada Kadavra curse. When i asked her about the recipes and stuff , she just shook her head and said they'd been burned. There were also three blue potions, that allowed you to absorb magic as you pass through a dimension. There were also three de-aging potions that allowed you to permanently de-age yourself to whatever age you wish. Then she told me that i needed to go to dimension five, the dimension with no magic, and go and find three girls who would 'be expecting you.' then i would let them take the blue potions, then i'd bring them back to fourteen, my dimension. Then they would change third and fourth. I'm thinking she meant Harry's third and fourth years."

Valerie looked at him for a second before saying,"Okay," and untying him.

"Wait, you actually believe me?!"

"Of course, it's no crazier than everything in the Harry Potter books."

"May i see these books?"

"Sure."

Valerie walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out her boxed set. She handed it to him.

"You're in the last book."

He pulled out the last book and she helped him find the right chapter. He read it, then put it back in. He read a few chapters out of every book then said,"Well they seem to be you know everything that happened in third and fourth year from Harry's point of view. Well, now I just need the other two to come and we can go!"

"Whoa, whoa, what would me and my sisters get in return?" valerie asked him.

"Well, i guess you could live a life in the wizarding world before you you came back to now."

"Deal." she said.

Just then, the car pulled up, and Valerie screamed Oh my god! The window!" Teddy then said, "Gimme five seconds," and apparated away, only to apparate right back and say,"Fixed."

"Quick! Under the bed!" She screamed at him. He rolled under it, and she heard Mom and Violet and Vicky come through the door.

"That movie was awesome!"

"yeah, thanks for taking us."

Valerie heard her mother walking up the stairs, and she frantically looked around to make sure everything was in place, then realized, Teddy's feet were sticking out.

She dived and shoved them under the bed, just as her mother walked in.

"What are you doing sweetie?" her mother asked.

"Just looking for something." She said.

"Well, just wanted to make sure you were alright." her mother then left, closing the door behind her. She sighed in relief, then heard her mother shout,"I'll be in the garden!", then she heard the back door open and close.

She told Teddy to stay put, then went and found her sisters. "Guys," she said,"you really need to come in here. Like NOW."

So they followed her, and came to her room.

"okay, Violet, Vicky, you must promise not to scream, yell, shout, or call the police. Okay, okay. Meet Teddy Lupin."

He crawled out from under the bed, his hair changing colors, and smiled.

Vicky fainted. Violet just stood there, for once speechless.

"you just HAD to freak them out." she said looking at Teddy.


	2. Chapter 2

"You just HAD to freak them out!" Valerie said.

"I thought it woulde be better if they knew for sure it was me!" Teddy replied.

Valerie looked at Vicky on the floor, then at Violet who was still looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well, Teddy, we better wake up Vicky and explain."

So Teddy pointed his wand at Vicky, said "Ennervate," and she woke up and Valerie helped her stand.

"So," Teddy said after he finished,"Just to clarify, you're all eleven."

He got nods from the triplets.

"okay, so you all know what to do," he said, handing them each two vials of potion. The three took the potions that allowed them to absorb magic, and the prepared to take the next one."Now remember," Teddy said,"Number fourteen."

Valerie watched as Violet fulped hers down automatically, her long brown hair flying around before she faded away. Vicky drank hers next, her short red hair doing the same.

"You go before me," she told Teddy.

"Why?"

"Because i want to see you do it first."

"Fine."

So he drank his, and faded away.

All of a sudden, her sisters appeared before her. Except she was with them.

"Go on, drink," she told herself,"and good luck. Don't let Violet and Vicky do anything stupid."

As she was fading away, Valerie saw herself give her a thumbs up.

She felt as if she was falling and would never stop.

When she hit solid ground , her sisters were around her. Vicky was on fire, Violet was encased in trees, and she appeared to be in a bubble of water. Teddy was on the ground studying the map of dimensions.

"Huh," he said, guess we accidentally passed through 10, the elemental dimension." he stared at them for a minute, before saying,"Well, at least try to control it!"

So Valerie focused solely on the water going into the ground, and unbelievably, it worked. Her other sisters were out of there little element cages too.

"Alright, so lets see what you can do."

They stared at him, so he turned to Valerie,"Your elements obviously water, so see what you can do to it."

So she pulled up some ground she tried to make it hot, and it started boiling, then she turned it to ice, then she evaporated it, then she pulled it back down from the clouds, before putting it back into the ground.

Violet and Vicky caught on, so Violet started seeing what she could do to earth.

She could control everything. Rocks, trees, dirt, grass. She could make them bend and twist, even making some trees into a log cabin, with furniture and a fireplace.

Vicky then tested out fire.

It's safe to say she could turn you into ash in about 3.5 seconds. (Violet also didn't have a log cabin anymore.)

"Okay," said Teddy, backing away when Vicky tried to get closer to him."Now that we know what you can do, lets just go over some rules. No trying to be the girlfriend of any of the people who find love in the books. No doing all the elemental stuff around other people. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Oh, and no telling anyone you're from another dimension."

"fine."

A/N: sorry it's short.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your documen

Once Teddy was sure that they could all control there newfound abilities, he said they could go up to Hogwarts.

"We're near Hogwarts?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, we're in a more deserted part of the Forbidden Forest."

They made it up to the castle, and had to hide behind some trees when Hagrid saw them. Unfortunately, fang found them.

"Who are ye'?" Hagrid asked, with Fang hiding behind his legs. Teddy looked pitifully clueless as to what to say, so Valerie decided to speak.

"We're very sorry sir," she said,"We were walking around the forest behind our house, and we came out here. And i gotta say, Hogwarts looks much more beautiful than our brother here described it."

She nudged Teddy a little, and he just stared at her.

"Well it seems as if my brothers become mute. Do you think we could borrow the headmaster's floo?"

Hagrid seemed to buy her story, and took pity on the four 'lost kids', and took them up to the castle. They made a bunch of confusing twists and turns, they made to the fourth floor, and they stopped in front of a gargoyle.

'Wow, this is really happening.' Valerie thought.

Hagrid said the password, sugar quills, and they climbed onto the staircase. They got to the door, and Hagrid knocked.

"Come in!" a voice called.

Hagrid opened the door, and said, "Found a bunch o' kids outside, headmaster, claim they got lost, and they'd li' to use ye floo to ge' back home."

And there was dumbledore, dressed in bright blue robes that had stars all over them, and looking at his beard, it was MUCH longer than they portrayed it. His blue eyes were twinkling.

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised, but nevertheless, said "Why of course. Oh, Hagrid, Severus said he found a newborn unicorn, its mother dead beside it, having died while giving birth. He said he found it near the acromantula nest, so you best hurry."

Aw, old Sevvie had a heart hidden down in that old emotionless soul.

Hagrid nodded, and hurried back out the door.

"I presume you now your floo address?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually, " Violet said, closing the door behind her, "We'd like to talk."

Dumbledore apparently took this the wrong way.

He abruptly stood up, and drew his wand.

"I don't want any trouble, now tell me, are you death eaters in disguise?"

They stared at him for a second, before busting out laughing. He looked befuddled by this action.

"Dumbledore, we're here in peace." Valerie eventually managed to stutter out."And no, we're definitely not death eaters in disguise! We're here to stop Old Voldie Wart from coming back!"

Dumbledore looked pleasantly surprised, and stowed his wand back away.

"Well then, i'll need to now your story," Dumbledore said, gesturing to some chairs.

So they all sat down and told him. Teddy started explaining who he was, why he was there. He told him about the crazy old lady, how ha had wandered America for six weeks. Then Valerie told about finding him in the living room, demanding to know why he was there. Then the four of them alternated telling the rest of the story.

"Also, headmaster, there are some things we'd like to discuss at a later date. If we could arrange a meeting

By the end of the week."

"Of course, Ms. Simms. But there is a problem about a guardian."

"Teddy could pose as our guardian." Valerie replied.

"Um, there's a slight problem with that." Teddy spoke up. "You see, when I'm born, I'll sorta dissolve back into baby Teddy. I mean, I'll remember all this, but, i'll be a baby."

"Well," Dumbledore said,"Since you're here to change things, I have just the man for you to stay with."

He walked over to the fireplace, and flooed somewhere. When he came back, he was with the person They had least expected. Snape.

Then Dumbledore had made Them tell Snape the story.

"How do we know they're telling the truth?" he asked Dumbledore.

"I have proof." Valerie said."What proof?" Snape said.

"You are and always will be in love with Lily Evans, when you were in sixth year Sirius Black told you where Remus went every full moon, and James Potter saved your life. You became a death eater, but when you told Voldemort of the prophecy, he targeted the potter's, and you would do anything to save Lily, so you became a spy for the light. Need i go on?"

He stared at her, a little shocked for a fraction of a second, before returning to the cold Snape glare, and shaking his head.

"Now Severus, as to the reason i called you up here," Said Dumbledore, "A problem has occurred with the girls guardianship. Now, you are the only person available to take them at the moment..."

"No." Severus snapped,"Absolutely not."

"Maybe you kids should should head outside for the time being." Dumbledore suggested.

They got up and where quickly shoved out the door.

After about half an hour of yelling and shouting, a "Come back in!" was heard.

The four walked back inside, Snape sat grumpily in a chair.

"So girls, it has been arranged for you to live with Professor Snape. Now there is a pureblood family named Simms, so i was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking the last name Snape."

All three girls shrugged, even Violet, who did not like Snape, going as far as cheering every time she read the part where he died. Having his last name was an admittedly small price to pay to be sitting where they were now. (Valerie was, on the other hand, ecstatic because her two favorite characters were Sirius and Snape.)

"Now girls, you will be posing as his daughters from America, who have been living with their mother for the past ten years in Alabama."

"Wait," Vicky said,"Where've we heard that story before? Haven't we been living with our mother in Alabama for the last ten years? Every time we ask about our father, doesn't she always just say, "He's lives in England."?"

Valerie and Violet nodded, looking suspiciously at Snape.

"Yes," Violet said,"Maybe the you in our dimension has something to tell us."

Snape went an alarming shade of red.

Mainly because Dumbledore actually had the nerve to chuckle.

"As for you Teddy, you're seventeen and do not require a guardian. Although i think if you should ever need anything, you can always come to me. Now girls, you'll be living in professor Snape's private quarters. So, you should go be getting settled in. During the school year, you can choose whether to sleep in his quarters, or your dormitory. Although it is preferred that you sleep in the dormitory, so Severus here doesn't seem as if he's playing favorites."

Valerie, Violet, and Vicky busted out laughing.

"Might i ask what is so funny?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, because it's not already so obvious he favors the Slytherins!"

"That's enough from you three" Severus said, before getting up and walking to the floo."I'll be in my quarters."

t here...


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Valerie thought when she entered Severus Snape's quarters was that she knew his two favorite colors. Black and Green. She was a tad put off by the lack of color. Although Vicky seemed to love it. She had always liked Slytherin for some reason.

"I... Like what you've done with the place?" she told him.

He glared at her from where he was standing by the fireplace. "If you'll come with me," he said through gritted teeth, "I 'll show you to you rooms."

And he turned around and walked down the hallway, robs billowing like always.

The hallway had five doors on it. Valerie's room was the first door on the left. And it was done up in black and green. Yay.

She turned around to ask if she could change the colors, but Severus was already halfway out the door. Oh well, she could look up a color changing charm once she got a wand.

The room had a bed, desk, and nightstand. She rearranged the room so that the bed was in the corner by the window. (It showed a view of the lake, and it looked so pretty. She also found she could change the view.) she put the nightstand under the window, and the desk was against the wall with the door. The room also had its own bathroom (unsurprisingly also black and green.) and closet.

That was when she realized she didn't have anything. No clothes, things, nothing. So she walked back to the living room, where Severus sat, reading a book. She cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Yes." he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well, i was wondering if we could go shopping." she said.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Why?"

"To get some things."

"Well go ask Dumbledore, I don't become your legal guardian until morning."

"Okay." she said, turning around and walking back down the hallway to get her sisters.

Needless to say Dumbledore was surprised to have them show up in his office and ask if he could take them shopping.

"Well, girls, I happen to have a lot of paperwork, maybe you could ask Severus?"

"We just did." Violet said,"Snarky little git basically told us that he was reading, go bother Dumbledore, and not to bother him for the next four hours."

"Well, you see girls.." he faltered when they all automatically started giving him puppy dog looks that they had obviously been perfecting since they were five. Well, he could make a little dent in his savings for them just this once. But then he would set themselves up their own vaults.

"Alright." the old man sighed.

Valerie smiled to herself. She was quickly establishing Dumbledore as the grandfather that would do anything to keep them happy. Awesome.

So they went to muggle london first. Probably not the best idea, but if anyone started staring, Vicky would just say,"Grandad's a cross dresser." and the people would continue on their way.

They went to a muggle clothing store and ended up being there for three hours. At the checkout the rude lady behind the counter asked Dumbledore if he wanted a dress.

The they went to a dollar store and bought a bunch of notebooks, pens and pencils. The girls just couldn't stand writing with quills, and notebooks would come in handy for note-taking.

They then found a bath and body works. They loaded up on perfume, lotion, germ-x, and shower gel. ( By then he'd had to shrink all the bags down and put them in one big one.)

They also picked up some shampoo and conditioner, then went to Diagon alley. They went to flourish and blotts first, and Valerie left with copies of Wizarding culture through the ages, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, How to Find Your Inner Animal: A guide to becoming an Animagus, and The Book of All Spells.

They then went to Madame Malkins and picked up wizard robes, and Dumbledore said it was time to go. But they begged him to go to the Magical Menagerie. So they went, and found a wonderful assortment of magical animals.

Vicky, of course, went straight to the snakes. So Violet and Valerie wandered around. And Violet fell in love with a puffskien. Valerie didn't see anything she really wanted, well, accept an owl, butthere weren't really any that caught her eye.

Vicky came back to the counter with a magical python that could change its size wrapped around her upper body.

"You know he could shrink and strangle you, right?" Valerie asked her.

"Now he won't." she said fondly,"He's my familiar. He told me telepathically."

Valerie just stared at her.

Violet came back with a puffskien, and strangely enough a bottle of purple hair dye. "You can dye their fur." she told her.

Dumbledore paid for their new pets, then asked her, "Didn't you want a pet Valerie?"

"Well," she said,"I was wondering if we could go to an animal shelter in muggle London?"

"Of course." he sighed. He should have known they wouldn't be able to leave only seven hours in.

They went back to muggle London, got directions to the nearest shelter, then grabbed a taxi there.

They got out at the humane society, and asked if they could adopt a dog.

There were so many dogs to choose from, that. Valerie couldn't count them all.

But eventually she found a cute little brown chihauhau. (Chi-wa-wa.)

It was a boy, was a year and a half years old, and had been in the shelter for six months. She stuck her fingers in the cage, and he happily started licking them.

"I'd like this dog." she told the nearest worker.

And in about an hour, they left with Brownie. (A/N: not very original, i know, but i like the name.) Vicky had named her snake , and Violet had named her puffskien Bob.

They made sure the vivarium hadn't broken before apparating back to Hogwarts.

"Thanks Dumbledore." the three girls said, violet and Valerie hugging him around the middle, before heading down to the dungeons.

They eventually found Snape's quarters, and walked in with their pets in their arms.

Severus, who was still reading on the couch, looked up and said,"Keep them in your rooms." before putting up his book and going to his.

Vicky then made the comment,"Man that guy needs to get laid."

It took Violet and Valerie five hours to get THAT image out of their heads.

It helped that Bob was so fun to throw around. They played toss, keep away, and monkey in The middle. Bob just purred through it all.

When they finally went to bed, it was very late.


	5. Chapter 5

When Valerie woke up the next morning, she decided she officially couldn't sleep in a room that was black and Slytherin green.

So she went to Violet's room to see if it was the same color. When she walked in, she was surprised to find it grass green and a pretty light brown. "How in the world did you paint in here?" she asked Violet when she woke up.

"I used Earth."

"What?"

"I took grass, and turned the floor into a grass green carpet. Then i took dirt, and it colored the walls. I like purple better, but this is fine for me right now."

"So, i could use water to color my room?"

"Yes." Violet said slowly, as if She was dumb.

She ran to her room, and started thinking about all the different shades of water. Then she just pulled a bunch of water from the ground. It was a very pretty blue. She shot it at the walls, and very slowly, the black on the walls washed away, and was replaced by the color of the water. Then she turned the floor a nice sea green. (That water took a while to get there.)

Valerie then started wondering where her dog had gone, and was very surprised to hear a high pitched little voice that seemed to come from the back of her head start screaming, _"I'M IN HERE! I'M IN HERE!"_

"What in the hell! Who was that!"

_"It's me! Your familiar! I started barking last night and a really tall man with greasy black hair came and put me in here! I want out!"_

By then Violet and Vicky had come to see what was wrong.

"Who are you talking to?" Violet asked.

"The voice in my head says it's Brownie."

They stared at her, before Vicky pouted and said,"Dang! I'm not the only one with a familiar anymore!"

"What? But Brownie's not magical."

"Well," Vicky said slowly, as if she was dumb, (Were her sisters in a grumpy mood or something?) "If you would have gotten a book on familiars, you would know they don't have to be magical. An animal looks for its familiar from the day it's born to the day it dies, and only about ten percent of the ever find them. And sorry Violet, but Bob can't be your familiar. Puffskiens are literally too stupid to recognize them. But don't worry, maybe you have more than one."

This time it was Violet's turn to pout.

"Well, Vicky, as nice as your lecture was, I have a chihuahua inside my head, screaming about how he's locked up somewhere!"

"I'm somewhere cold. Definitely cold." Brownie said from inside her head."

"Can you describe it?" Valerie asked,"Like what color is it?"

"You should really communicate through thoughts." Vicky said.

"It'll be alright, Brownie. May i enter your mind?" a new voice said. Valerie screamed.

"There's a new voice! Who is it!"

"Did you ask them?" Vicky said, exasperated.

"Well.. no." she felt a tad embarrassed. "So, um, who are you?"

"Again! Communicate with thoughts! People are gonna look at you weird if you go around talking to the voices in your head!" Vicky said, sounding irritated.

"I am water. Do not worry about me. I will not bother you much. And you should leave that poor puffskien alone, he may purr, and he may be mentally retarded like the rest of his breed, but one day he might wonder why your tossing him around!"

Great. Now she had a voice in her head to tell her what was wrong and right. Well, she sure as hell didn't need two consciences, especially when she was here to kill a guy! An evil villain, but a human! Great, now water was affecting her thoughts. Voldy was in no way human.

"Now, if you would excuse me from our conversation, that poor little dog is locked up somewhere, and I need to convince him to let me into his mind. Maybe i could see where he was." water said.

Then she started talking to Brownie again. Valerie didn't really listen to the conversation. Then all of a sudden her mind felt like it was stretching across all twenty three dimensions, and she screamed. It was very, very painful. She was vaguely aware of her sisters running forward to help her.

Then it ended as soon as it came.

"Sorry, about that," water said."I was making a connection to his mind. Now I can communicate with him as I do you. You should also know what I stand for. Purity, Protection, Healing, and the innocents of the world."

"Did fire give you a lecture on what it stood for?" she asked Vicky.

"First thing he did. Then he started making rude comments about someone's greasy hair."

"Fire has always been very mean. Oh! I know where Brownie is. He's behind Salazar Slytherin's portrait in the hall in front of the potions lab." water said. Valerie vaguely wondered if water was a he or she.

Valerie ran to get her dog. She found Brownie behind the portrait, and had the Salazar Slytherin in it follow her. She eventually found Severus inside his office, and demanded, "Why did you lock my dog up behind some portrait?"

"I did no such thing." Severus replied cooly. Oh, he was a wonderful liar. Valerie would have to figure out a way to tell if he telling the truth when she asked him something.

"Salazar here says different." his head snapped up from the papers he was grading and glared at the portrait.

"What?" he said,"after so many years in Hogwarts, I can tell when I'm about to be scrubbed away."

"I put the dog in there because I could hear him everywhere else." Severus said.

"I was hungry!" Brownie exclaimed in my head. Wow. Just getting weirder and weirder.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't feel like it."

Valerie glared at him, and replied,"Oh, you'll pay!"

The she walked back to their quarters, already coming up with a master plan of revenge.

A/N: It's short. I know all my chapters are short. But I'm trying, okay?

Also, I need at least one review per chapter or Sirius will not be free at the end of third year. And for every review he gets a cookie too.

And don't be too harsh. I had to write this chapter a little quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally time. Valerie, Vicky, and Violet had made a list of everything they needed to get accomplished that day, and they woke at 6 o'clock to get started.

"All right girls," Vicky said,"Who's ready to con Dumbledore into letting us get a wand a month early?"

"We are!" Violet and Valerie dutifully replied.

They all made their way up to the gargoyle, and surprisingly, it jumped aside without a password.

They went inside Dumbledore's office and he chuckled,"It seems as if the gargoyle outside is terrified you'll demolish him if he doesn't let you by."

"Hello Dumbledore, we were actually wondering if you could take us to Diagon Alley?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Did Severus say you could go?" he asked. He prayed Severus had told them no.

"Well," Violet said,"He didn't say yes or no. He just told us to leave him be and let him work on his potions."

"Fine." Dumbledore said getting up, and walking to the fireplace. "What do you need in Diagon Alley?"

"To get wands." Valerie said.

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks.

"And you need wands why?"

"Well, there's a lit of stuff we'd like to practice and learn during the summer, and if we wait until Hogwarts letters go out, we won't have enough time. Oh, and are you free tonight? Because if you are, we'd like to talk to you about something."

"Fine, we'll get you wands. And yes, I am free tonight. We can meet in here after dinner."

"Woo!" Valerie cheered. She was so excited, she was going to get a wand! She barely even realized she had just flooed to the Leaky Cauldron when she ran straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Can't you see a Malfoy is standing in front of you?"

Valerie looked up at the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Oh, she had to have a little fun.

"Oh really? And what exactly is a Malfoy?"

He spluttered for a second then glared.

"They just happen to be a very wealthy , pureblood family. Now if you're trying to rile me up I'll have you know it won't work."

She had been looking at a table that was beside them, but now she snapped her attention back to him. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Were you speaking? I thought I heard a fly that buzzed with a snobbish drawl."

He face was turning very red. "You just wait until I tell my father about you."

"Oh," she said, as if she had just remembered something. "You're that Draco Malfoy! The one that's my father's godson!"

"I highly doubt that! My godfather-"

She cut him off. "s name is Severus Snape? That's my dad. Valerie Snape, at your service."

His eyes got really big.

"Valerie! Who's this?" Violet said, giving her a look that said, "Why on Earth are you talking to that git?"

"Oh, Violet, come here, it's Draco Malfoy. He claims that his family's famous or something."

Draco sneered. "And who is this." he asked, with a voice laced with annoyance.

"Oh this is my sister, Violet Snape, we're triplets."

"Where's the other one?" Draco said, with a look on his face that quite clearly stated,"I'll kill Severus!"

"Oh," Violet said,"You mean Vicky. She's over there, with Dumbledore."

"Guys!" Vicky yelled when she saw them looking at her,"Come on already"

"Well, goodbye," Valerie said,"Draco What's- His -Face."

Her and Violet left Draco tomato red.

"Ah, welcome, for once I can't say I was expecting you." Ollivander said when they walked in.

"Yes, well, go on, let the little measuring tape do its thing, then lets try some wands." Valerie said.

He looked surprised to be ordered around by an eleven year old, but said,"Of course, of course."

The tape measured her, and then she had to have tried at least a hundred wands. Her rudeness seemed to be forgotten, and Ollivander got cheerier and cheerier. (She started to think it was because he started with the cheapest wands and worked his way up when she caught a glimpse of a price tag.)

She stopped counting wands when she reached two hundred fifty.

And Ollivander was just ecstatic.

"Where are you?" a voice in her head said."I wanna be petted."

"I'm in Diagon Alley. I can't pet you right now." she whispered. Unthankfully, Ollivander was right next to her.

"What?" he asked her.

"Umm... Just, talking to myself."

He looked at her strangely, then slipped back into his happy mood.

"Well, I think you might need a dual core wand. Some of the cores i use in them aren't the normal ones though, and these wands are much more expensive."

"That's fine. As long as i can get a wand!" Valerie snapped.

He went somewhere in the back, then came out with an armload of wands.

"Try this one." he said, handing her an oddly long, bluish blackish one.

And she finally felt that warm feeling described in the books. Except it was so much more. It was a warm pleasant feeling that started in the hand she held it in, her right hand, and spread slowly all over her body, it went inside her, and she felt as if her magical core was completed.

She gave the wand a wave, and a long jet of water shot out, completely dousing all of them. Vicky hissed, "This water is like acid on my skin. It doesn't mix well with fire."

She gave the wand another wave while evaporating the water, making it seem as if the wand had done it. (While wondering how on Earth Vicky was taking showers if water was like acid.)

"Ah, there we go." Ollivander said. "Fourteen inches, oak, with unicorn hair, and mermaid hair. The mermaid hair turned it blue."

Wow. She'd never heard of that being used as a wand core.

"that'll be twenty-five galleons." Dumbledore dutifully paid up. "Next!"

Violet's ended up being a brown wand, twelve inches, mahogany,unicorn hair, and, weirdly, a rabbits ear.

Vickys was a reddish wand, Phoenix feather and dragon heart string, thirteen and a half inches. (The same length as Voldemort's. Her sisters reminded her.)

They got back to Hogwarts, and Valerie attacked her copy of The Book of All Spells.

She turned to the first one.

She got to be able to cast accio (Summoning spell),aguamenti (Shoots jet of water out of wand), anapneo (Can clear your airway if you choke.), alohamora (unlocking charm.), and the ant-cheating spell before Violet said it was time for dinner.

They ate sitting next to Severus, laughing and giggling and being as cheery as they could to annoy him. They were on a mission to turn him nice. The only improvement was the occasional snort at something Vicky would say.

Eventually, dinner was over and they all trekked up to Dumbledore's office.

"So, girls, what did you want to talk about?" he asked them. He looked slightly worried.

"Well, we have two things we'd like to discuss." Vicky started. "First, we want to become Animagus, you know, legally."

"I'm afraid you have to be fifteen to attempt to become animagus." he said, as if he was relieved. If only he knew what was about to happen.

"Well girls, we tried the legal way. I told you it never works. And don't worry," she said to Dumbledore,"We're just finding out our forms. For now."

Then all three girls quickly pulled a potion out of their pockets and chugged. After a few seconds, they passed out.

"Maybe I shouldn't have assigned the task of being their single legal guardian to Severus. Maybe I should ask Minerva to help him with them." he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Valerie was trying to figure out where she was. She was in a meadow, and a river was running of to the side of it. She was looking around, waiting for some semblance of a memory to pop up, but one never did.

She didn't understand, the book had said she was going to wake up in the place she held dearest to her heart. She had never been there before. Then she remembered she'd stolen the potions from Severus's stores. The stores in their quarters. Oh no, he'd probably experimented on it or something!

"Don't worry," water said from her mind,"He only made it be able to see the future. Obviously one day something grand will happen to you here. Also, he made it so you'll be able to see all your possible forms at one time,Instead of having to wait twenty years after you took the potion to take it again to see if you have any more forms. Also, Go to the river, there's a form there."

"Okay, thanks for the info. But don't tell me where my other forms are. I want to find them myself."

She sighed in relief. Thank God this potion wasn't still being experimented with.

She walked closer to the river, suddenly feeling like it was pulling her there. She got to the edge, and a beautiful gray dolphin swam up. It had pretty blue eyes.

"Wow." she said to herself, reaching out to touch it. And when she did, all if a sudden, she was the dolphin looking up at her frozen form. She made sure not to touch her hand yet, because this would be the only time she would get to become familiar with it.

"Oh!" she heard water say, "It's a dolphin, my symbol! I can't wait for you to be able to go for a swim in this form, it's fantastic!"

It was rather hard to concentrate with water squealing like a five year old.

Once she was sure she had every little feeling memorized, she touched the nose to her hand, and was catapulted into her body.

She got up, and taking one last look at the beautiful creature in the water, walked back to the meadow, following a pull on her magic.

"Really?" she said, looking down at her feet."A bloody butterfly! It's so colorful it'll match all of Dumbledore's outfits!"

Sitting in a little flower was little butterfly, with yellow wings speckled with blue, purple, orange, and red. It was rather pretty, but come on, a butterfly? Did she really represent a butterfly?

Well, better get it over with. She reached down and touched the Butterfly, and became one with it. She flew around a little, and it was actually pretty fun. Eventually she landed on her finger, went back into her body, and again followed another tug.

She was on the outskirts of a forest by the time she found it. A great big wolf came running towards her. It had silver/ blue fur, and came up to about her hip. Like the others, she reached out to touch it.

It felt really cool to be a wolf. She could hear a lot better, even thought she heard the water trickling in the river a mile way. Her sight was a lot better too, even if it was black and white. It was also really cool to run on four legs.

Eventually she touched her hand again, and sadly felt no more tugs. She didn't really no what to do then, so she sat in the meadow.

She got really sleepy eventually, and laid back on the soft grass. Eventually her eyes closed and then snapped back open, and she was in Dumbledore's office, with her sisters giving her concerned looks.

"What, what happened?" she asked, stretching.

"You were out for two hours, the potion's only supposed to effect you for one." Vicky said.

"Oh." she said, breaking out into a grin,"What are your forms?"

"I have three, a rabbit, which according to Earth is her symbol, an owl, and a wolf!" Violet said grinning from ear to ear. "Although, for the place dearest to my heart, I sure had no idea where i was."

"According to water, she checked out the potion lab in our quarters through Brownie's eyes, and Severus made a change so that you find all your forms at once, and it can see to the future, so one day something important will happen where you were." Valerie explained. "So what are your forms Vicky?"

Vicky just said,"Tiger, for fire, hawk, and wolf. Guess we're a pack."

"Wait a minute," Dumbledore said,"I need you to know that as Headmaster if i find out about students illegally doing something as serious as becoming an animagus, i have to report it to the ministry."

"Lucky us, we aren't students yet, and we'll probably not practice while school is actually in session, only on breaks, when we're technically not there as students. We're spending quality time with Severus." Valerie said. She'd hunted down every loophole she could.

"Well, I guess you have a point." Dumbledore said, and sighed. "Is there any thing else you 'd like to talk about?"

"Yes, actually," Valerie said,"We'd like to talk about Harry Potter."

A/N: I know, this chapter probably sucked, (Like most others.) and it was short. But, I have made it a mission to be a regular updater. So if this story isn't updated every Friday or Saturday, either i died, i'm to sick to write, or my hands broken. The reason the chapters are short is partly because i write them during the school week and partly because, while i enjoy writing i'm a tad lazy, and i also just stop writing wherever i feel it should end.


	7. Chapter 7

"What about him?" Dumbledore asked, confused as to why they would bring him up.

"A letter! A letter! You left him on a doorstep in NOVEMBER, with a letter to explain to the Durseleys!" Valerie exclaimed. "And why on EARTH would you leave Harry with them in the first place! You KNEW they despised magic with every fiber of their being! Oh but you just thought , 'Well he's their nephew, they'll look past the magic and love him.' but you wanna know what Bumblebee, he slept in the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of his life, for God's sake!"

"I had no idea-" Dumbledore started but Valerie cut him off. She was on a role.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET! And you wanna know why you had no idea? You never ONCE bothered to check up on him. He had to cook the Durseley's meals from the time he was five, cleaned their house, did all the yardwork, then he was starved and locked up for days! Sure, after he got to Hogwarts he got Dudley's second bedroom, yeah, there were four bedrooms in the Durseley's house and Harry got the cupboard, but you wanna know what's on the door to his bedroom right now?! About a dozen locks, and a cat flap, so they can push in a can of uncooked stew once an effing week! I demand you take Harry out of their care right now, and try them for child abuse and neglect!"

"I'm sorry Valerie, but the blood wards on the house protect him as long as he calls the Durseley's house home." Dumbledore said sadly. "He has to stay until he's seventeen."

"I can burn the house down." Vicky said dangerously from the corner. She may have only come along for the ride when it came down to it, but a bitch named Petunia was going to get what was coming to her by tomorrow morning. She just couldn't stand people who had the nerve to treat children like that.

"We'll all imperio you if we have to." Violet piped up. "I know you're not taking my sister seriously. Just go and check on his living conditions. We'll come with you, show you the cupboard, his room, everything. Please, Harry can stay at Hogwarts for the rest of this summer. We promise Harry will have a new guardian by next summer, just trust us on this. Besides, in your book, everyone but Voldemort gets fifty-three chances, so if we imperio you, we'll still have fifty-two."

"Fine." Dumbledore agreed. "I'll go check out his living conditions."

"we're coming with you." Dumbledore tried to interrupt, but she stopped him. We can have a disillusionment charm over ourselves." Vicky demonstrated by casting it herself.

"That's a fifth year spell, how did you learn it so quickly?" he asked.

"Fast learners," Vicky replied.

"Fine, against my better judgement, you can come with me. And who exactly, will be his new guardian?"

"His face will be on the front page of the prophet tomorrow." Violet said.

Dumbledore just stood up and left the office. "I suppose you girls are making me do this tonight, so let's go."

"Oh of course. I don't want to miss Aunt Marge being blown up." Valerie told her sisters.

It was around ten o'clock when they made it to privet drive, and they were just in time to peek through the window and see Aunt Marge insulting Harry.

"Girls, we need to go in now." Dumbledore told them.

"Just a minute Dumbledore." Valerie said as she heard Aunt Marge say, "If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup." and Harry yell, "DON'T SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT MY PARENTS!" (1)

A few more words were exchanged, (with Dumbledore muttering they really needed to go in now.) and Marge started blowing up.

"Girls! Now!" Dumbledore said.

Valerie pulled a rope out of her pocket and said, "Never mind! Come with us!" while the girls undid the disillusionment charms.

Dumbledore ran after them, and asked them as they crouched down in the flower bed of the back yard, "Why are we doing this? Why do you have a rope?"

"You'll see. Trust us." Vicky said.

It was at that moment that Marge floated out the door, and Valerie yelled,"Now!"

The girls jumped out, took out their wands, made the rope tie itself around Marge's feet, and tied her to the house. (Athough, if she could pick up Vernon they weren't really sure the house would hold her down.)

"TAKE THAT YOU LYING EVIL COCKROACH! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Violet screamed.

"Why hello there, Harry." Valerie said, and just wanted to die when Violet ran towards him, waving her arms, with her wand always pointing at him screaming, "WE ARE NOT DEATH EATERS, I REPEAT, WE ARE NOT DEATH EATERS!"

Of course, he immeadiately got on the defense, obviously thinking they were death eaters. (And he would probably think his suspisions were confirmed when he heard their last name.)

He went to hex Violet, but Valerie ran up to him before he could.

"Hi," she said. "Let me give you a little summary of what we're came here from a dimension where magic doesn't exist, and where your world is just a book series, with you as the main character. It's years one through seven, no we're not going to tell you the future, we know how despicable the Durseleys are toyou, we're to take you away from here forever, well, Dumbledore is actually, he's over there in the bushes, see him? He can back us up on all of this. Am I rambling? I'm rambling aren't I? Well, anyways, YO DUMBLEDORE! YOU CAN GET OUT OF THE THE BUSHES NOW!"

He slowly walked over, sighing and saying, "Good evening, Harry."

Harry just stared at him, obviously still taking in Valerie's rant.

"I demand you get my sister down this instant!" Vernon bellowed.

Violet whipped out her wand and started toward him, yelling, "You despicable WALRUS! How dare you! After all she said about his parents! Jilly will be together forever!"

Valerie put her head in her hands. "Oh don't go making fanfiction references NOW." she muttered.

"Jilly?" Harry asked.

"James plus Lily. Makes Jilly." Vicky told him, coming over. "Dumbledore, you need to get Violet before she kills the Walrus." at this the man turned and walked to where Violet was threatening Vernon. "And Harry, let me explain, my sister's rant probably just confused you. Our names, our real ones, are Violet, Vicky, and Valerie Simms. We were brought from our dimension to yours by a Teddy Lupin. Don't ask who he is, you'll meet him one day. Back in our dimension, there was no such thing as magic, and you're world was just a series of books, in which the main character was you."

"The books went from the beginning of the summer before your first year, to the end of your seventh. So, naturally, we know how awful your relatives are, and we've come to get you. Well, Dumbledore came to get you, we just convinced him to let us come along. Anyway, now you know our secret. Well, not all of it, but thats all we're telling you. Also our guardian is now Snape, and we're pretending to be his daughters from America. And you can't tell a soul any of this, not even Ron and Hermione. Sure, they're very trustworthy, but the less people know the better. Okay?"

"So, I get to leave here? Forever?" Harry asked. "And you three convinced Dumbledore to come and get me?"

Vicky and Valerie nodded.

"I'll keep any secret of yours." He replied.

"Want to be friends?" Valerie suggested,"I can't think of a better way to bug Snape than being friends with Harry Potter."

They laughed, then started laughing even more when they heard Dumbledore say, "No! For the last time you can not get a rock, tree, bush, flower, or anything else under your control to eat all of them, Violet!" Harry of course, just looked over at the two, confused.

"I think we should all go inside and discuss the matter at hand calmly." Dumbledore announced, and everyone (Except for Marge, who was getting bigger by the second.) trudged through the Durseley's kitchen into the living room.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore started, "Mr. And Mrs. Durseley, i have to say, i'm appalled at the way you've treated Harry over the years. I had hoped you would raise him as your own, and love him, but i'm sad to say that is not what happened. Instead you neglected him, refused to show him one ounce of kindness-"

It was at this point that Vernon so rudely interrupted Dumbledore.

"Now you wait one second," he said, wagging a pudgy finger at the older man,"We took in that boy out of the goodness of our hearts, and all he's ever been is ungrateful! Going off to that damned school and whining about not getting enough food, and being in his room too much! I'll tell you what! It's called discipline! It's good for him! He should be eternally grateful for what we did give him! And all this magic, and all the damned owls, we tolerate it, and that should be good enough for you!"

Vicky abruptly stood up and held a hand in front of his face. And hand that was on fire.

"One more word," she said in a dangerous whisper. "One more word, and I'll send you straight to hell. I may be just along for the ride when it comes to being here, and i couldn't really give a crap about anything you have to say, but you spit one more insult out of your big, fat mouth, and I'll make sure you 're in hell, Petunia's in prison, and Dudley over there's in Juvenile Detention."

She sat back down, extinguished her hand, and calmly acted as if she hadn't said a word.

"Well, Mr. Durseley," Dumbledore started, acting as if nothing had just transpired,"I'm sorry you feel that way. But, before we leave, I need to inform you, Harry will never return, and you and your wife, if Harry agrees, will be tried for child abuse and neglect, the magical way."

Both Petunia and Vernon roared, and Dudley turned a very pale green.

"Harry, if you could fetch your things?"

"Ermm." Harry said,"I'd need the key to the cupboard under the stairs from Uncle Vernon to do that."

At this a rose bush broke through the window and started strangling Vernon.

Violet had a strange little smile on her face. Valerie got worried, because the only time she'd ever seen that smile was when she was about to, or was getting, revenge.

She decided to start referring to it as 'The Smile.' and saying it in an ominous voice.

"You should probably hand over the key before you die." Violet said.

He quickly pulled his keyring out of his pocket and yanked a key off, throwing it on the floor. The roses let go, and went back out the window, leaving quite a few thorns in his neck. They looked at Harry.

"Well, i'll just be, um, getting my stuff." he said, Grabbing the key and fleeing to the hallway.

"Petunia," Valerie said,"Such a lovely name, wasted on such a bitch."

"Excuse me!?" she shrieked.

"You heard me." Valerie replied,"After all, it's the truth isn't it? Being so cruel to your sister's son, just because you were jealous of her magic. He's your nephew for god's sake! You couldn't even treat him with one ounce of decency. You let jealousy take control of your relationship with your sister, of how you treated your nephew. You let jealousy ruin a boy's childhood. How would you feel, in Harry's shoes? Just imagine it. Living in a cupboard, not getting fed, doing all the chores, never getting one present,and watching your cousin get spoiled, get two rooms, gain five pounds every day! Harry had to grow up watching you shower your son with affection, and him never getting an ounce of it. Harry never had one friend before Hogwarts, because you decided to encourage your son to beat up every one who came within an inch of him! How would you feel Petunia? How would you feel if you were Harry?"

Valerie's lecture left Petunia gaping at her, and little balls of water to start forming her palms.

Oh, how she wished she could drown the woman in front of her.

"One day you'll regret it, i know you will." Valerie started once again. She felt as if she just had to lecture Petunia, because she'd always hated this Durseley the most, because of the way she acted like a silly little school girl. "One day, after Vernon is dead, Dudley won't come home for Christmas, and you'll be all alone, and that is when you'll think, 'Gee, i wish i'd not completely cut my sister out of my life. Maybe if i hadn't, i'd have just a little bit of family left, maybe great nephews and nieces, and a nice nephew, and possibly other nephews and nieces.' and you want to know something Petunia? There's no apologizing. Sure, one day if you get the courage you can apologize to Harry, and Harry being Harry, he'll probably forgive you. But you can't apologize to Lily. Because Lily is gone, and she's not coming back. Your sister is dead, and she died thinking you truly hated her, when in truth you were just jealous. And the only time I'll ever find myself feeling sorry for you, is when you truly believe that all you did to the two of them was wrong, and you're truly sorry. But, until then, I'll cheer whenever something bad happens to you just because of your petty jealousy. And you'll see me cheering too."

It was then Harry walked back in, and said,"I'm ready to go." so they all stood up, and went out the front door, Violet telling the soil in the yard to never let a plant grow again before they apparated back to Hogwarts.

They said goodnight to Harry and Dumbledore, and made their way down to the dungeons.

"I liked your speech." water told her as she walked through the halls. "Sounded very fun to deliver."

"Oh, it definitely was." she said out loud, making Vicky sigh and mutter, "Thoughts! Just communicate with thoughts!"

When they walked back in their quarters at one twenty five that morning, Snape looked up from his book and asked, "And where exactly where you?"

"Saving Harry Potter." Violet replied. "He'll be living in the castle for the rest of the summer."

Snape had quickly turned red and yelled "What!"

The girls all went to their rooms, giggling.

A/N: I'd like to thank Hbot12, goat, AprilDawson, and dragonmia for reviewing.

I'd like to thank Hbot12, Skylar97, kvdsouza, and moonblaze1509 for following this story.

I'd to thank Hbot12, Skylar97, and dragonmia for favoriting this story.

I really appreciate it.

So, Harry is away from the Durseleys. What do you think? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry I didn't update last week! I had eye surgery and as a result couldn't see anything.

It was very fun having Harry in the castle with them. They showed him a secret passage way that opened up next to the potions classroom so that he would never be late for class again.

Needless to say, he was very grateful.

They all became good friends (Much to Severus' s fury.) and often ran all around the castle together, enjoying being able to do magic. Today they planned on meeting in the library to find a spell to enchant a quill to write down everything a teacher said.

Sirius had officially escaped Azkaban, and Severus swore that he would find him and feed him to the dementors. Violet swore if he did she would get a tree to kill him.

Harry sent a letter to Ron asking him to send Hedwig back, and telling him how he had been rescued by Snape's American daughters.

Ron had sent Hedwig back with a letter asking how on Earth Snape had three daughters.

Dumbledore had finally gotten around to setting the girls up trust vaults, and each one had ten thousand galleons in it.

Valerie had finally gotten used to communicating with water and Brownie with thoughts. She had also learned color changing charms, and now her room's walls were pink, the carpet was white, and so was the furniture. Her bed spread was pink too.

Snape had warmed up to the girls, and they had actually had one or two real conversations.

All in all, it had been a wonderful past three weeks.

As the three girls made their way through the living room in Severus's quarters, he cleared his throat and stood up.  
"I think now would probably be a good time to establish some rules." He said. "Sit down."

They Sat down on the couch, and he pulled a long roll of parchment out of his pocket.

"First of all," he started, "No putting yourself or others in danger. If you do this, you'll be grounded indefinitely. Next, no talking back to me, or any other teacher. For that you'll be grounded for a week. Next, keep your room clean. If you can't accomplish that simple feat, you'll be made to clean it under my supervision. No going anywhere off the grounds without my permission. You'll be grounded for a week for doing that. No pranking that you'll be grounded for a week. You'll also follow the school rules. If you break one of them you can have whatever punishment whichever teacher gives you. Being grounded will consist of not going anywhere except classes, meals, the library, and your room or dormitory. You'll also not be allowed to send letters. That's all. If you need me, I'll be in the potions lab."

He then stood up and quickly walked out.

"It's about time." Vicky said. "I thought he would never acknowledge the fact that he's our guardian."

They walked up to the great hall for breakfast and sat by Harry.

"Hi." He said. "You know, I'm starting to think your trying to turn me into Hermione, dragging me off to the library so much."

"Oh whatever," Valerie replied. "When school starts back in two weeks and you never have to take notes again you'll thank us."

"Well, I don't have to thank you for making me learn color changing charms, anti- cheating charms, and-"

"We get it." They said. "Now, to the library!"

They spent about three hours in the library, then Harry went wandering around the castle while they went to the room of requirement to practice changing into their anamagus forms. (Although they told Harry that Severus wanted to see them.)

They had been practicing every day since they had rescued Harry, and they all decided to work on the wolf forms first.

So far, Violet could completely cover herself in fur, turn her ears into wolf ears, and turn her hands into paws. Vicky and Valerie were the same, except Valerie could grow a tail.

Over the next two weeks, things stayed pretty much the same, except all the girls could officially grow tails. Before they knew it, it was September first. The rest of the teachers had come back, and the four students already at the castle were being sent to platform nine and three quarters through the floo.

"Why do we have to ride the train again?" Violet asked.

"Part of the Hogwarts experience." Severus replied.

The train was so beautiful, and Harry asked them if they wanted to sit with him and his other friends.

"Sure." They had replied, and now they were sitting in the compartment with Remus Lupin, waiting on Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing herself in and hugging him around the neck. "It's so good to see you, I couldn't believe it when I read that letter saying Snape's daughters from America rescued you from the Durseleys, how did they even know, oh Harry, you don't know how worried we've been about you-"

"Alright, Hermione, take a breath." Ron said, walking in behind her. "Good to see you, Mate."

"You too." Harry replied. "And before you say anything about Snape or his daughters, they're right there."

Ron and Hermione turned around, Hermione offering her hand and a "Nice to meet you.", while Ron simply stated, "What's the greasy git' s offspring doing in here?!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't be such an ass!"

"Yeah," Vicky piped up, "We're not Slytherins yet."

"Ron," Harry said, "I invited them to sit with us."

"Why?"

"Do you honestly think that people aren't going to run as fast as they c as n in the other direction when they hear their last name?"

"Fine, they can sit here, but if th they end up being Slytherins, I'm not going to talk them ever."

"Which is perfectly fine with us." Valerie said.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly up until the whole dementor thing, where Violet shouted, "I knew you weren't asleep!"

As they followed Hagrid towards the boats, Valerie looked around to see if she knew anybody from the books. The only person she could think of that she knew was Dennis Creevey, and she couldn't be sure who he was until he fell in the lake.

"Severus hasn't drowned you in a bucket has he?" She asked Brownie through their link.

"Nope." The little dog replied, "he's scratching my ears right now."

Valerie almost laughed out loud.

She let out a little chuckle as second later when the boy in front of her fell in the lake.

"We know who Dennis Creevey is now." She whispered to Violet.

Mcgonnagal gave the same speech she did in Harry's first year, then led them into the great hall, and put the sorting hat on the stool. Then it opened its mouth and sang.

Once it was done with its song, it started sorting pet  
People.

"Snape, Valerie." McGonnagal eventually called out. As she walked up, everything was silent. Then all of a sudden, "Well, we already know where she's going!" And shouts of, "Slytherin for sure!"

She ignored them all, calmly walking up to the stool and putting on the hat.

"You're not from here, are you?" It asked.

"Fraid not." She replied.

"Well, you'd fit in just about every house. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, on Pottermore I'm in Hufflepuff."

"Alright then, HUFFLEPUFF!"

She took off the hat and skipped to her house table, enjoying watching Severus spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

Violet ended up going to Hufflepuff too, while Vicky went to Slytherin.

The Prefects led them to the Hufflepuff common room, (A/N: which I'm not going to disclose here. I am a Hufflepuff on Pottermore and I feel it is my duty to keep the location of it a secret.) And gave them some big speech about Hufflepuff that Valerie didn't pay attention to.

There were three other girls in the dormitory, Olivia Mellor, a red head with blue eyes, Kelly Bates, a brunette with green eyes, and her identical twin, Hope Bates. The twins didn't seem very nice, gossiping and talking about just how ugly a girl from Gryffindor' s hair looked, (Valerie had a feeling she knew the girl when Hope exclaimed, "and those awful buck teeth!") But the Olivia girl seemed nice enough.

"I'm Valerie." She said, walking up to the girl and extending her hand.

"Olivia." She replied, taking her hand and shaking it. "Is it true your father is Severus Snape? My brother Milton, he's a seventh year, says he's just awful. I can't imagine him ever having children."

"Yeah, he's my dad. And is your brother terrible at potions?"

"He got a T on the owl."

"Are you as terrible as him?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you a trouble maker?"

"Not all the time."

"Then you just need to turn the attention to someone else, and you'll be perfectly fine."

"Really? Thanks for the advice. Hey! You should start a whole business or something giving advice on Snape! That'd be awesome."

"Yeah, it would. Well, I'm going to go make myself at home over at my bed. Talk to you tomorrow."

Valerie walked back to her bed, thinking, "Maybe I could charge a sickle for every piece of advice."

A/N: Sorry if this sucks. pretty please with a cherry on top review.


	9. Chapter 9

Valerie woke up the next morning with something warm and fuzzy on her feet.

"Good morning, Brownie." she said, and sat up and scratched his ears. He licked her fingers, and thought to her,_ "Good morning, those two look alike girls over there don't seem very nice. I'd stay away from them if I were you."_

"I'll try my best."

she thought back.

She pulled back her curtains and looked around at the other girls. Violet and Olivia were up and getting ready, but the other two were still sound asleep. "What time is it?" she asked no one in particular, stifling a yawn.

"Seven forty-five." Olivia replied.

Valerie got up and walked to her trunk, grabbed her uniform, then walked in the bathroom and closed and locked the door.

She got in one of the three showers, and turn it on. she washed her hair and bathed, got out, and evaporated the water off of her. She just loved doing that.

Water herself had been very quiet the past few weeks, and only ever talked to her if it was absolutely neccasary. She was starting to wonder if she had done something wrong, or if she was just not in a talkative mood. She didn't miss that voice always telling her she shouldn't do something or another, but t was nice to knoww if she ever got stranded anywhere Brownie wouldn't be the only one she could talk to.

she put on her uniform, and left the bathroom, grabbed her wand, and headed to the common room to wait on Violet and Olivia, who had gotten in the showera few minutes beore she got out. The Bates sisters still weren't up. It was eight o'clock, and and if they didn't wake up soon they would miss breakfast.

Violet and Olivia came down at eight o'five, and they got to the great hall at about eight fifteen, an amazing feat to be attributed to Olivia, who revealed she had a photographic memory. they took seats in the middle of the table, and learned the names of the boy Hufflepuffs.

there was Jackson Bennet, a brown-haired muggleborn, with ears the size of elephants, then there was Brady Thomas, a too-tall red head, and Nicholas Murray, a blonde with a seeker's build.

"Valerie Snape," she told them, extending her hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

Professor Sprout came around with timetables, and they had Transfiguration first. The owls came and went, Olivia recieving a letter about seven feet long from her mother.

"Why?" she moaned as they walked to Mcgonnagal's classroom, attempting to shove the letter in her bag, "Why do I have to get a mother who is so incapable of leaving me alone for five minutes?"

they got to class, taking seats in the back.

They ended up changing needles into matchsticks, like in Harry's first transfiguration lesson. It was rather boring, and Violet and Valerie did it on the first try, causing McGonnagal to say, "Ten points to Hufflepuff Ms. Snape, and Ms. Snape. Excellent spellwork."

Olivia gave the two looks that could scare away a seventh year. They were immune to it though, (who wouldn't learn to be, with Snape as their guardian?) and just shrugged and said, "Snape told us we had to be better than Hermione to earn his approval."

They had to write a two and a half feet long essay on the theory of turning a match into a needle for homework.

The Hufflepuffs' next class was Herbology with Ravenclaw, and Valerie immeadiately decided she didn't like this subject. Everything she touched would spring to life when Violet touched it, and the plants that could move were almost dancing with glee. If Valerie had to take this class with Violet in the room for the next seven years she wouldn't survive. Olivia agreed whole heartedly, although she didn't know the reason the plants rejoiced. The only good thing that came about it was that Sprout was so happy one of her students showed such talent she forgot to give them homework.

next was lunch, and Valerie decided to do her transfiguration essay. it only took about five minutes, because she had found a spell that worked sort of like copy and paste on computers, and she had charmed her quill with the charm that wrote down everything the teacher said, _Writus_, and copied paragraphs from her notes onto a peice of paper with her wand.

She passed Hope and Kelly on her way out, and saw they were making fun of Hermione.

She charmed a sign onto their robes that said, "BEWARE. To ugly to look at."

After that was done, she set out to find Fred and George Weasley.

She had never been much of a trouble-maker or prankster, but she'd always wanted to be. She remembered back in her dimension, she would sit up for hours thinking about how to get back at her worst enemy, whoever it was at the time, and imagine all the things she wanted to do to them. but she would never get the chance, because her mother always had her closely watched. she had a surveillance system in their rooms, so she could see what they were doing .

So, she never got a chance to be a trouble-maker. But now she could be. So, she set off to befriend Fred and George.

It didn't take very long to find them.

She was just walking down the corridor, and they came running. she could hear Filch in the background, and she knew they were about to get caught.

From the look on their faces, they knew it too.

So, as soon as they ran past her and Filch showed up at the other end of the corridor, she made ice appear all over the floor, and the man did a few flips before landing on his back.

"YOU!" he said, trying to get up and failing. "How DARE you! I almost had them! You little-"

Valerie cut him off, "Sorry sir, gotta run!" and she floated down the corridor, using_ Wingardium Leviosa _to levitate she went around the corner she nearly ran into the Twins, who were looking at her in awe.

"Did a Snape-"

"Seriously just-"

"Save us from-"

"FIlch?

"Merlin Gred-"

"I think she did!"

"Who would-"

"Have thought."

"A Snape-"

"Breaking rules."

"Valerie Snape, pleasure to meet you." She greeted, trying to figure out a way to tell them apart.

"Well-"

"I'm Gred-"

"And I'm Forge."

"Whatever-"

"Can we do-"

"To repay you-"

"For that-"

"Completely on-purpose-"

"Accidental magic?"

"Well," She said, "Could you train me in the art of pranking? Be like, your apprentice or something? Because when you leave someone will have to be there to take on the responsibility of making people laugh. You have only got two more years left. Also, I can tell you who the Marauders are."

"YOU know the MARAUDERS?!" Fred and George said together.

She nodded.

"Deal. Tell us."

"Wormtail," It took a lot for her not to say the name with any hatred. "Was Peter Pettigrew."

"Seriously?! Tell us who Moony was!"

"When I feel like a third of my training is complete."

"Hey!"

"You-"

"Told us-"

"That you-"

"Would tell us-"

"Who-"

"The Marauders are!"

""Yes. And I will. When I feel like a third of my training is complete, I'll tell you who Mooney is. Sort of like insurance, so I know you won't back out."

"Fine." They said, but they didn't look happy about it. "You first lesson is tonight, at midnight, in the Gryffindor common room."

"Okay." She said happily, running off to potions.

"Don't be late!" they called after her. "And we're telling McGonnaggal to expect someone out of bed tonight!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, whipped around and shouted, "You wouldn't!"

But they were already gone.

When she got to the potions classroom, and not five seconds later, Severus swept up the hallway. He jerked open the door and went inside, the students, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, trailed in behind him.

Poor Dennis Creevey looked as if he was about to faint.

The Professor then proceeded to give the same speech he gave in Harry's first year.

Valerie decided to mock him every time he turned his back, quickly going back to normal when he would snap his attention back to the front. Sadly, Olivia and Violet just had to let out a giggle.

"Does someone have something to say?" He snapped, giving a glare to everyone. "Because it seems as if someone finds my speech highly amusing."

"I do, Sir." Valerie spoke up. She figured now was as good a time as ever to get revenge for him locking Brownie up that summer. "I really don't understand how you can stopper death, unless you shoved that stopper in his mouth. Because, you know, He's the guy that walks around with that big black robe on, and carr... carries... Are you Death? Because you certainly dress the part. Oh my God! Violet, is our Dad Death?! We have to tell Vicky, don't let him touch you!"

What she was saying had the desired effect, and the people in the front row were slowly sliding their desks back. And she was getting a few chuckles.

"Wait a minute!" Valerie screeched. "Violet, if we were Deaths daughters does that mean everybody that touches us dies too?!" She stood up quickly and ran to the side of the room. "Nobody touch me!"

"Get back in your seat, NOW!" The man hissed out. He was red as a tomato. He took a few steps toward her.

The class, which had been laughing, went deathly silent at his words. But this was just too much fun for her to stop. "No! Stay back, I don't want to die!"

And with that, she darted to the door and yanked it open, running out and calling over her shoulder, "Save yourselves!"

Valerie ran, as fast as she possibly could, when she heard Severus come out and say, "Get back here!"

It was when she was on the second floor of the castle, still running as fast as she could and looking over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't gaining any ground, that she ran right into someone and fell over.

Thank God it was the Weasley Twins.

"Aren't you-"

"Supposed to be-"

"In class?" They asked.

"Runnning from my Dad." She told them quickly. "Got a place to hide? And aren't you supposed to be in class too?"

"Right this way. And our excuse can be told when Snape can't hear it." They grabbed her hands and pulled her along, not stopping until they were safely locked inside a broom cupboard.

Yep, that was right, the door snapped shut behind them, and wouldn't open no matter what they tried.

"Get out the Marauder's Map and find us on it." she ordered Fred and George.

"How do you know-"

"Never mind how I know, just do it." And that was when she found it. The key to telling them apart. One of them was about a millimeter taller than the other.

"Soo, which twin are you?" she asked the taller one.

"Gred." He replied.

"No, really, give me an honest answer. I want to make it a challenge for myself. To be able to always be able to tell you two apart."

"You can try-"

"But you will never succeed."They said."But we'll go ahead and tell you any way."

"You'll give a marauder's oath to be truthful?"

"We solemnly swear, that we will be truthful when telling you our names, and that we are up to no good. Happy now."

"You two sound wierd when you talk together, you know that, right?"

"Well," the taller one said, "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George. Oh look, there we are, and there's a spell." He pulled out his wand. "Vocare."

All of a sudden the floor opened up, and they were falling down a big hole. Valerie was screaming and holding onto Fred for dear life, Fred was trying to grab the wall, and George just folded the Map back up and stuck it in his pocket, as if he was used to falling down holes.

Sometimes, she thought she would never understand the Weasley twins.

Eventually they hit a trap door, which dumped them right into Dumbledore's office.

Where Snape was talking to Dumbledore.

"Hello there." Valerie said. "Before you ask Dumbledore, yes, I would like a lemon drop."

A/N: Hello there! Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So sorry. I keep on saying I'll update every Saturday or Friday, and what happens? The end of Saturday rolls around and I want to beat my head with a skillet. Again, so sorry.

Valerie graciously excepted the lemon drop Dumbledore handed her once she had untangled herself from the Weasley twins.

"Why don't you sit, Valerie?" Severus hissed from where he was standing, gesturing to the chair.

"Well you see, I'd rather not, I was just on my way to sing a Quartet with some of the House elves. They actually have very nice singing voices, I'm sure you'd-"

"It wasn't a question." he turned to Fred and George. "You two can leave."

"Our pleasure." They were obviously smart, because they fled from the room like it was the Titanic, and they were stuck on the bottom floor.

Bloody lucky things, Valerie thought.

She was probably going to die, right there in that chair, from the look on Severus's face. Wait, Dumbledore was there. In his book every one but Voldemort got fifty-three chances. So she still had fifty-two. Phew. He couldn't murder her until she left.

"I was going to ask you what on Earth possessed you to pull that stunt in class, but it seems as if the answer fell from the cieling, along with you."

"What! The Weasley twins had nothing to do with that!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "Please do not start a yelling match in the middle of my office. I'll deal with this." Severus sat down, glaring at the older man. "It'd be best if you leave, Severus, you did after all leave your classroom unattended."

He got up quickly, and Valerie heard him say under his breath, "My potions ingredients!", then half ran half walked out of the office.

"So Valerie," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "I hear the floor of a corridor is now completely ice. Care to explain that?"

"Well," she said, "I was looking for Fred and George, and Fred and George found me while they were running from Filch. Filch wasn't hurt, was he?"

"No, he was not."

"Good. Now I don't have to feel slightly guilty." "There's also what you said to Severus. And the fact you just ran out of class."

"I'm going to guess Severus decided the punishment, and I'll be serving all my detentions with him?"

"Every night, eight o'clock, for the rest of the week."

"Yay. I probably get to be a guinea pig for poison antidotes that he's experimenting with."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sure Severus won't be that cruel."

"Then you obviously don't know Severus."

"You can go, Valerie, but I'm afraid you've missed your last class of the day, history of magic with the Slytherins."

"Really? Cool! Idon't have to listen to Binns until Friday!" She got up and walked out, but then quickly walked back in and asked Dumbledore, "Can I have another lemon drop?"

"Of course." he replied, getting one out and handing it to her. "And can I call you Bumblebee? That's what your name means in some other language."

"Your going to anyway, aren't you?"

"Yep. Have a good afternoon, Bumblebee!" She skipped out the door and down to the library, where they had agreed on going to once classes were over. She scanned the room for Olivia and Violet, and seeing them at a table in the back, yelled, "HEY OLIVIA, VIOLET!"

They jumped, and Madam Pince, the librarian, said, "Either be quiet, or get out!" She walked over to their table, and asked, "So, did anyone get my bag?" Olivia shoved it across the table. She picked it up.

"What?" she asked them, seeing them stare at her.

"Where have you been?" They asked simultaneously. "Really," Violet continued, "You just ran out of potions and missed History of Magic! Vicky sat next to me and asked me a million questions about where you where before I could even open my mouth!"

"Well," she said. "He chased me for two floors, then I ran into Fred and George Weasley, wh o pulled me into a broom cupboard. then they got out a top secret something that I'm not saying a word about, said a spell, the floor opened up, we went down this long slide, and lande in Bumblebees office."

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Dumbledore. Anyways, Severus was there and he was really mad. He told thing one and thing two to scadaddle, then started to yell at me, the most preposterous thing he said being that the Weasley twins were a bad influence, then Bumblebee so nicely intervened, and he gave me half a lecture, a few detentions, which I just have to serve with Severus, I got another lemon drop then came here."

"I don't believe you actually did the first half of that." Violet piped up.

"I did too! just ask the Weasley Twins! They'll tell you, we really did all of that."

"I believe you," Olivia piped up. "After what you pulled in Snape's, your own father's class, I'll believe anything you say you did. That my friend, took guts. You should be a Gryffindor."

"Aww, thanks Liv. It's nice to know I have one person on my side in Hufflepuff," Valerie said this while glaring at Violet. Violet just rolled her eyes. "I never said I wasn't on your side. I only said I didn't believe you."

"Which shows that you don't trust me. If you don 't trust me, then you can't be fully on my side."

"I never said I didn't trust you."

"But you said you didn't believe me."

"Yes."

"If you trusted me, then you would believe me. Olivia, is she not trying to defy logic by saying that she trusts me, but doesn't believe a word I say?"

"I kind of have to agree with Valerie."

"See? Since I'm no sister of mine is going to run around defying logic, you are not on my side, because to be on my side you'd have to trust me!"

Valerie sat back with a smile as Violet started banging her head on the table.

* * *

"Tonight, you'll be scrubbing every cauldron in this room until they're spotless." Severus told her, glaring down his hooknose.

Of course, Valerie had to open her mouth. "That's all you got, Lord of the Greasy Hair?"

He swelled up as if he were about to explode, and swatted the back of her head. (She'd expected a crucio for a minute.) "Ow!"

"You can also rearrange the ingredients cupboard in the back so it's all in alphabetical order. And you can't leave until everything is finished. Then I'm escorting you to the Hufflepuff Common Room."

Valerie almost had a panic attack. She had to stay until it was finished? She would never make it to the Gryffindor Commo room by midnight! "Get started." Severus snapped. Then he added, "You should've been a Gryffindor."

"My loyalty and patience outshines all." She replied as she started on the first cauldron. He just snorted.

Valerie worked very quickly. She managed to get finished with all the cauldrons by nine o'clock. The Cabinet that ran across the back of the room was another matter entirely. She worked for at least an hour and a half, with Severus breathing down her neck the entire time. She decided she better do something when the clock said ten fourty-five. She yawned a few times, started writing the new labels sloppily, (Yes she had to relabel them. What was the point of it? They looked like they had just been labeled a week ago.) and then dropped a jar on the floor, making the contents go everywhere. Severus let out quite a few curse words when that happened.

When he had it cleaned up, he walked over to the door and threw it open. "Come on. I can't have you so tired you drop every other jar. Guess you'll just have to finish up tomorrow."

They went to the Hufflepuff common room, and by the time Severus left, it was eleven fifteen. She quickly cast a notice me not charm, muffliato, and a disillusionment (*) charm on her self.

She wandered around, eventually finding a Gryffindor Prefect heading back from making rounds.

And of course he had to lead her straight to McGonnagal.

"You haven't seen Miss Valerie Snape out, have you?" she heard McGonnagal say to him as she hightailed it back down the corridor. "No M'am. Why?"

At the end of the corridor she was running down, she ran right into a portrait hanging on the end. It was the Fat Lady. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. Valerie quickly took the charms off herself. "Please let me in!" she said. "I'm a Gryffindor first year, and I forgot the password!" The Fat Lady, in her half asleep state simply said, "Of course, of course." And opened.

She climbed in the Portrait Hole, and looked at where Fred and George were sitting on the couch. "Hello. What time is it?" She asked.

"Eleven-"

"Fifty-nine."

"Good, I'm not late. So what will you be teaching me tonight?"

"Well-"

"We both-"

"Decide that-"

"You've already had-"

"Your lesson."

"And what was that?" She said, slightly annoyed.

"Not-" "Getting caught."

"Everyone has to develop-"

"Their own technique, you see?"

"We'll need you to come back-"

"Tommorrow night-"

"But we'll extend the time-"

"To one in the morning-"

"Since Snape's keeping you so long."

"Now, go on back to-"

"The Puffie's common room-"

"And don't get caught-"

"McGonnagal is still on the lookout."

"I hate you both." She said as she recast the charms and stepped out of the Portrait Hole.

"No you don't-"

"You love us!"

At two-thirty, she finally lay on her bed, in pajamas, one arm around Brownie, who was prattling on about his adventures on the grounds that day, and fell asleep. If only she didn't have to wake up in four and a half hours.

(*) - Is that how you spell that spell?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've had MAJOR writer's block for this chapter.

Valerie sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. She had officially decided she hated Snape. There was no other way around it.

"You want me to do what?" She asked him.

It was her fourth detention with him, and he'd actually just asked her to do the worst.

"I want you to test some poison antidotes for me. And I don't want you to, I'm making you." With that, he handed her a vial of poison, and the antidote.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

Violet walked in then, and said, "No, Sirius Black is."

Snape glared at her and snapped, "And just what are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore noticed you brewing poisons and asked me to come watch and make sure you don't kill her." Violet walked to the back of the room and sat down, saying, "It'll be like I'm not even here."

"Who made these antidotes?" Valerie asked Severus, who was still glaring at Violet.

"The second years."

"Bye! I'm leaving, I refuse to die today!" As she headed toward the door it snapped shut and the lock clicked. She turned around slowly.

"You're really going to lock me in here?"

"Obviously."

She sighed, sitting at a table in front of his desk.

"How many antidotes do I have to sample?"

"394."

"What?!"

"You've still got three detentions after this , don't you?"

"God, you're lucky I don't have a parent I can complain to."

"Bottoms up."

She ended up testing 98 antidotes that night, and Violet had to help her walk back to the common room at around two in the morning.

"So, your not going to run off to The Gryffindor Common Room again?" Violet asked her softly as Valerie collapsed onto her bed.

"Yesterday they told me I had passed the not getting caught phase of my training with flying colors, and they needed a week or two to plan the next phase of my training. I think I'm going to just skip class tomorrow. That way I could sleep, and not have to worry about whether or not I accidentally overslept."

Violet rolled her eyes. "In case you didn't notice, I've been up too, and I'm still going to class tomorrow."

"We'll you were asleep from nine to twelve."

"Was not."

"Please, you were snoring! I felt so safe!"

"Goodnight Valerie." Violet pulled her curtains around her bed, and Valerie did the same, not even bothering to put on pajamas, and fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up to Violet dragging her out of bed, exclaiming, "Wonderful! You're already dressed! We gotta go find Vicky."

"Why?" She asked, grabbing a brush and attacking Violet's hand with it. Her sister promptly released her.

"I'll tell you when we're somewhere more private."

"I find that insulting." Olivia said, coming out of the bathroom. "Why can't I be included?"

"It's a sister thing." Violet said before dragging Valerie out.

"Alright what's so important I couldn't even shower? I still smell like poison antidote." Valerie said once they had reached their destination, the Kitchens.

"I know how to free Sirius!"

Valerie preceded to douse Violet with water. Violet then covered Valerie with dirt.

And that started an all out war.

House elves ran around screaming, tree branches sprouted out of the floor, half the food was covered in mud, and both girls were trying to escape the other.

And that was when all the ruined food went up to the great hall.

"RUN!" Valerie screamed."Severus will know it was us as soon as he sees we're not at the Hufflepuff table!"

Valerie evaporated all the water, and Violet made the tree branches disappear, then they ran as fast as they could.

"So, what was your idea?" Valerie asked when they were safe in their dorm.

"We use the animagus revealing spell on Pettigrew!" Violet said while shoving one of the Bates twins beds against the door.

"Don't know why you're barricading the door, I doubt he'll actually come and look for us. He has no proof it was us."

There were two sharp raps on the door, and Severus's voice came from the other side of the door."Are you two in there? I only know one way that much mud could have gotten on the food."

"Hide!" Valerie mouthed, and she and Violet stepped into the bathroom, diving in the shower. Valerie pulled out the map, and Violet got the weirdest look on her face.

"Fred and George lent it to me." She whispered.

"Hm."

Valerie found where they were on the map, praying a spell would appear. One did, so she said it, pointing her wand out. The wall behind them silently rolled away and revealed a narrow passageway.

"Well, that was convenient."

"Shut up Violet! He'll hear us! I don't need a detention for fighting and ruining all the food!"

They had to walk through it sideways, and there were many small pipes they kept banging they're heads on. The passage was very long , and kept going up.

"We're going to miss transfiguration." Violet stated.

"Shut up, we are not."

They finally reached the end, and came out in the astronomy tower.

"We're going to be late for transfiguration."

About ten minutes later they finally made it to McGonnagal's room, and they tried to sneak in and sit right next to the door by Olivia.

No such luck.

"And just where have you been?" McGonnagal inquired when they came through the door.

"Well you see," Valerie said quickly, seeing Violet just staring at the old woman, "We were singing a quartet with a few of the house elves, and one of them just couldn't get the last line of the song right, poor little thing, so we told her we were going to stay there until she got it right. We really didn't think it would take so long."

"Oh really? I suppose you could get a house elf to verify your story?"

"Of course!" She said, and Violet stared at her like she'd sprouted a second head. "Dobby!"

The little Elf appeared with a CRACK, and asked , "What can Dobby does for you?"

"Hey Dobby! It's me and Violet, Harry Potter's friends. Weren't we singing quartets together, and that's the reason we're late?" Briefly she wondered if the house elves really would do a quartet with them.

Dobby stared for a minute, then said, "Yes, yes yous was doing a quartet with Dobby, Harry Potter's friends."

"Thanks, Dobby." Valerie said.

McGonnagal seemed very shocked that Valerie actually had proof, and said, "Nevertheless, you were still late. Ten points from Hufflepuff each."

Violet nodded and sat down next to Olivia, who was staring at them with a dumbfounded expression.

Valerie decided to do one little thing while everyone else's back was turned.

She dropped a little, innocent looking ball on the floor. It looked just like a regular old bouncy ball. It was something of her creation, and had a timer on it. Exactly fifteen minutes after it hit the floor, it would start spouting out a spray that turned everything except your eyes tie-dyed.

She dropped it, and it rolled under a kid from Ravenclaw's chair. She sat down next to Violet, and saw them both sending accusatory glares her way.

"What?" She asked.

"You dropped something over there, what was it?" Violet hissed.

"I did nothing."

Valerie got out her notebook and charmed her quill to start writing whatever McGonnagal said. They continued with class as normal, until there was a loud 'POP' and a shrieking sound, and a fog was settling over the room.

"What's happening?"

"I can't see anything!" (This exclamation was followed by a series of thuds, as if someone had fallen and taken a bunch of other students and desks with them.)

"QUIET!" McGonnagals voice rang out. There was silence until the fog cleared, and an eruption of voices boomed out.

"I'm tie-dyed!"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Get it off!"

"Excuse me," McGonnagal said, looking furious, (it was funny with her face all tie-dyed) "While I go find those idiot Weasley twins."

She walked briskly out, and everyone gathered their stuff up to leave. Valerie was just so happy the Twins had a reputation with the professor. So happy.

They left, and Olivia and Violet demanded that she tell them how to undo whatever she'd done to get them like this.

"What makes you think it was me?" She told them skipping away.

"Wait! we refuse to wander around like this!"

Valerie just laughed. She was going to have to make more stuff.

* * *

"So, how far away is the Slytherin common room from Hufflepuff's?" Vicky asked one day when the the three triplets were studying together.

"I have no idea, I'd have to go to the Slytherin common room to find out." Violet replied.

"I'm sure you could FIND it on your own."

"Did you you even watch A Very Potter Musical?" Valerie inquired, raising an eyebrow. She had perfected being able to do it just like Snape.

"Yeah, it was actually kinda funny. Ever since our sorting I can't get that part where Cedric stands up and says, "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders." Then Dumbledore says, "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Out of my head."

"Remember how for the rest of the musical Cedric said find in almost every sentence?" Valerie got excited then. "That gives me an idea!"

"Oh no." Violet said.

"I'm gonna start saying find in every sentence when we're around other people!"

"Do you remember when at the end of the musical, Cho Chang says, "Well chocolate frogs! Harry Potter did it ya'll!" I thought that was hilarious!"

"Do you remember Snape? I will never get the picture of him bursting in saying, "What the devil is going on here?" Out of my head!"

They talked some more, eventually getting back to studying, and around seven thirty they packed up their stuff and went to the kitchen, grabbing something to eat as they had completely forgotten about dinner, then made it to their common rooms right before curfew.

* * *

"I can't believe I can't FIND my new sweater!" Valerie said, tossing stuff around her bed around.

"Go check in Snape's quarters." Violet suggested.

"Wonderful idea!" She dashed out of the room and down the staircase, running into quite a few studying fifth years while she ran towards the small spiral staircase that led up to the exit.

She stopped in front of the portrait that guarded Severus's quarters, and said the password, Slytherin.

"He changed it! You have GOT to be kidding me! He did that just so I couldn't get in!" The man in the portrait, who she had caused to drop the potions vial he was holding, glared at her and said, "No need to shout at me!"

"What would Snape change it to? Hmmm. Lily?"

The portrait swung open and she skipped through the door. Severus looked up from where he was stretched out on the black couch, reading a book. "How did you get in here?"

"I guessed the password."

"How did you guess it?"

"I know all about your friendship with Lily."

"How?!" Severus looked very shocked that she knew.

"I have my ways." She went down the little hallway that led to their rooms, entered hers, and started looking for her sweater. She was determined to find it. She was a Hufflepuff. If the Cedric Diggory in a Very Potter Musical said all Hufflepuffs were good finder, then she was going to be a good finder.

After looking under the bed, she finally found it. She had to cast a few scourgifys to clean it up a little.

As she was leaving, Severus stood up and stopped her.

"You know," he said, "Over the past three months, I've grown to... Somewhat care about you and your sisters well being."

'Wow' Valerie thought. She had figured he did, she had just never thought he would admit it. She wished she could ring the neck of everyone who thought he didn't have a heart.

"Feelings mutual." She said. She decided to freak him out by hugging him around the waist.

She would never forget the look on his face.

* * *

"Valerie-"

"Wait up!"

Valerie, who was on her way to transfiguration, turned to see two red-headed twins headed her way.

"You're going to make me late." She told them.

"Yes, well-"

"We think-"

"It's about time-"

"To teach you-"

"The art of-"

"Excuses."

"What do I need to do?" She asked them, sighing. It looked like she was going to miss transfiguration.1

"Well first-"

"You have to skip-"

"Transfiguration."

Oh look. She was right.

"And now-"

"You'll come with us-"

"To the kitchens."

Valerie wondered what on Earth there was to making excuses.

"First thing-" Fred said over a chocolate milkshake.

"Is that the-" George continued.

"Excuse gets you-"

"Out of trouble."

"And-"

"Just curious-"

"Do you still think-"

"You can tell us apart?"

"Your Fred and he's George" she said, pointing to each respective twin.

"What?!"

"How on Earth can you tell us apart?"

"It's a secret I will keep until the end of the world." She replied.

"Well, back to excuses."

"Could you stop using the twin speak? It's going to give me a headache."

"Fine." They sighed. "Now, if we were to ask you why you weren't in McGonnagal's class, what would you say?"

"Really? You're just gonna speak at the same time?"

"Of course. Now, what would you say?"

"Probably that I was in the library and lost track of time. Hey Dobby! I'm out of chocolate milkshake, bring me another please?"

Once her milkshake was replaced, George pulled a stack of small pieces of parchment out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Those are notes from teachers. In the future you'll have to get your own, but these will probably last awhile."

"And just how many more of these do you have?" She asked. There had to be at least fifty in the stack they'd just given her

"We have about two hundred in our dorm. Now, there are a variety of notes. The ones written by Sprout and McGonnagal are for if you're late or you skip class, and if you're out after 's a few from Lupin in there for the restricted section, those books are actually pretty useful."

"And just how do you get all these?" She asked them, gobsmacked.

"Easy, get a note from McGonnagal, then duplicate it. Same with Sprout's notes. You'll need to remember that you have to ask Lupin every time you think you need a pass for the restricted section, since Pince checks to make sure they aren't fake or duplicated."

"So, that covers excuses for classes and the restricted section, what about if you get caught hexing someone, or pulling a prank?"

"Well, for pranks if you get caught red-handed, you can't really make up an excuse. After all, they did see you do it. But, if you're only suspected, you need to make an airtight alibi before they can get proof. Same with hexing someone. Well, you'll just have to make sure whoever you hex keeps their mouth shut, but it's basically the same. Well, it's ten minutes until transfiguration ends, so skidaddle along."

"Skidaddle? Really? I never thought I would hear that word from you two."

"Always expect the unexpected."

"You wanna know what? Do the twinspeak thing. I can barely focus with both of you talking in sinc."

"Our-"

"Pleasure."

* * *

"Hey, Harry!" Valerie called. She and Violet had been walking down the corridor, and she'd spotted Harry, who was, for once, without Ron.

She had grown to dislike Ron. Every time she was around Harry, he was there, muttering about untrustworthy Snape-spawn. He also always had Pettigrew with him, and he was always complaining about Hermione's cat.

"Hey Valerie, Violet." He greeted.

"How ya been? Haven't gotten to talk the past couple weeks."

"As good as I can be. How about you?"

"I hugged Severus, you should have seen the look on his face!"

They chatted for a little while, until Ron had to come and ruin their fun.

"Harry! Come on, we're going to miss lunch!" It was getting quite close to lunch, so Valerie and Violet decided to go with them. Ron obviously didn't realize they were right behind them, because he muttered to Harry, "don't know why you hang out with them, They're greasy git spawn, you can't trust them."

Valerie, quite frankly, had had enough of him.

"That is it, Weasley!"

She drew her wand, pointing it in his face.

"You say one more word about me and my sisters, and I swear to God, I'll hex you until your feet fall off!"

"Bloody hell, she's gone crazy!" He exclaimed, struggling to pull his wand out of his robes.

"Valerie, just leave it alone. We'll go to lunch a different way." Violet said, trying to tug Her away.

"No! He's been insulting us for months, and I'm sick of it! Tell me Ron, name one thing, one thing, me and my sisters have done that makes us seem untrustworthy! Tell me!"

"Well, you're, you're Snape's kids! You have to be untrustworthy!" He sounded a tad unsure of what he was saying.

"If we were untrustworthy, would Harry hang out with us? No. Would Fred and George be friends with me? No. So, why don't we just put the past month behind us and start over?" She put her wand away, a little calmed down. She stuck out her hand. "Valerie Snape, pleasure to meet you."

Harry and Violet looked at each other and shrugged.

Ron, looking like his head had just spun 360 degrees, tentatively shook her hand.

"Come on Violet, let's go."

Valerie skipped away, and Violet trailed after her.

* * *

At dinner, a second year came and got Valerie, Vicky, and Violet, telling them that Dumbledore needed them to report to his office.

When they got there, they had a pleasant surprise.

"Teddy! Where've you been?"

Teddy Lupin was sitting in one of the chairs, hair an emerald green.

"Well, I've not been stalking my mother. Really, why would I do that?"

"You've been stalking Tonks?" Vicky asked. "How many times has she tripped in the past week?"

"Vicky!" Violet said.

"Just curious." She shrugged.

"To be honest, I was counting myself. So far, 15. But, it's only Wednesday."

"So, why are you here Teddy?"

"Well, I kinda realized that I haven't seen or spoken to you since the day we got here, so I decided to see how you were doing. What houses are you in?"

They chatted well past curfew, and eventually Dumbledore insisted that they go to bed. He started writing each of them a note, but Valerie stopped him, pulling out a few and changing the names with her wand.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just do that, and bid you goodnight." Dumbledore said as they left.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So, it's been awhile my faithful followers! So sorry about that, but I do have a good excuse this time! I went to church camp! ...OKAY, that only lasted a week, and it was back in the second week of June. sigh. You see, for some reason, right in the middle of writing this chapter, I lost ABSOLUTELY ALL INSPIRATION! Do you know how frustrating that was! I mean, I've had this idea for years, and now, I get to the chapter I just couldn't wait for, and I've got nothing. But, you don't need to hear my excuses. I'm just so very sorry it's taken me this long to update.

Now, I have a question. Do you like the way I write Severus? He is one of my favorite characters, for whatever reason, but I don't think I write him very well. So what do you think?

Well, that's all my imagination can come up with for this A/N, so onto chapter twelve!

"Valerie! I completely forgot!" Violet said, running down the corridor towards her, Vicky trailing behind her.

"Forgot what?"

"To tell you my plan to free Sirius!" She grabbed her arm and dragged her and Vicky into a random broom cupboard.

"And we couldn't just cast a muffliato why?" Vicky said. "If my Slytherin friends saw you drag me in here, they'll automatically think you're trying to hurt me. I don't want anyone hexed because of a misunderstanding."

"Don't be such a worrywart," Violet said. "It'll only take a few minutes. Now, have either of you learned the spell that forces an animagus back into a human?"

"You're sure I shouldn't just go sit at the Slytherin table?" Vicky asked for the millionth time. "Really, it would be better that way, you two should be the only ones to do this."

"Is the little Slytherin scared of going to the Gryffindor table?" Violet teased.

"No." The Slytherin said. "It's more the questions I'll get asked when I get to the dorm."

"Just tell them that your crazy ass sisters dragged you on an adventure."

"Violet!" Valerie hissed. "If Severus ever heard you talking like that-"

"He won't." She said. "And since when have you cared what he thinks? YOU accused him of being Death in front of the entire class. Now come on, I'm ready to free Sirius and get that rat thrown in azkaban."

They made their way to the Gryffindor table, and found Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting at the end of the table, near the doors.

"Hey Ron." Valerie said, sitting down next to Hermione, across from him.

"What's up?" Violet asked, sitting on the other side of Hermione, across from Harry.

Ron looked up and scowled. "What is she doing here?" He asked, motioning to Vicky, who was standing behind Hermione.

"She's our sister." Valerie snapped at him, fingering her wand, "And I thought I warned you about being nice."

"You weren't exactly talking about your Slytherin sister then, were you?" He remarked with a glare at the Slytherin in question.

"Ron," Violet said, glaring at him. "Are all Gryffindors brave and chivalrous?"

"What?"

"Answer the damn question!"

"Well, I mean... Of course." He replied.

"Do you even know what chivalry is?"

"Well..."

"Chivalry is, in dumb terms, men being nice to women. I think all four girls on this side of the table can agree you aren't very chivalrous."

"So, not all Gryffindors are chivalrous. Now tell me, are all Hufflepuffs nice?"

"Yes." Violet rolled her eyes at this.

"Actually, they aren't. Me and Valerie speak from personal experience, having been witnesses to such Hufflepuffs. You want proof, go stalk the Bates twins for an hour or so. I guarantee they'll walk around under some sort of disillusionment charm kicking wiener dogs. We're not all loyal either, and for some of us, patience fizzled out long ago. Now, while I agree all Ravenclaws are somewhat smart, that doesn't mean they're all studious. Unless your mind doesn't process that word, studious means they study a lot. Also, being in Ravenclaw doesn't mean reading is the only thing you ever do.

"For example, take Luna Lovegood, a second year Ravenclaw. She spends her free time making her own jewelry, or looking for her shoes. Don't ask about the shoes, she'll refuse to let you help her find them anyhow.

"Now, are all Slytherins evil Ron? Do you truly believe that?"

"Well, it's the house Malfoy's in." Ron muttered.

"And Malfoy is the typical stereotype." Vicky piped up. "Everyone in my year hates him, and we just love to mock him in the dorm. 'Wait until my father hears about this!'" She mocked in a drawl that sounded almost just like him. "If you get to know some Slytherins, you'd find some of us are actually very nice. Perfect example is Astoria Greengrass. She's as sweet as sugar, when she wants to be, that is, which is most if the time."

"So Ron, please be nice. To me and my sisters, and our friends." Valerie finished, giving him a glare Severus would be proud of.

"Fine." He grumbled.

Hermione and Harry had stayed silent during the three girls speech, Hermione hanging onto their every word. "So what your saying is that your house doesn't define you, and everyone is their own individual person, and has their own individual personality?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Violet said. Valerie was wondering why on Earth Hermione was so eager to hear what Violet had to say.

"Finally! Someone who shares my opinion on the matter!"

Well, that explained it.

They all talked for awhile, until Violet told her to pass down some bacon.

She nodded. It was their code for Now.

"Ron, can I see Scabbers for a minute?" Violet asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, we wanna try out a spell on him!" Violet said. Which was the wrong thing to say.

"What! What are you trying to do to him? Murder him? 'Cause I assure you, Hermione's dumb cat will probably get him eventually!"

"Ron, Crookshanks is a cat! He's only following his instinct!"

"It's a spell that turns rats yellow, now can we see him just for a minute?" Valerie said, trying to stop an argument.

Harry and Hermione both choked, remembering the 'spell' Ron had tried on the train in their first year.

"Ron, we swear to God we aren't going to harm him, now just let us borrow him for ten seconds!"

"No way!"

"We'll help you with potions and try to convince Professor Snape to lay off you." Vicky said.

"Well-"

"I'll write all your potions essays for a week." Valerie offered.

"Only if I can hold him why you do it."

"That's perfectly fine!"

"And you promise that you can reverse anything that happens to him."

"I promise."

"Deal."

"Animanto!" Violet exclaimed, pointing her wand at the rat.

A brilliant white blue light shot out of Violet's wand as soon as Scabbers was visible. Scabbers started growing and growing, and Ron shrieked and threw him halfway across the Great Hall. When he hit the floor, he was back to being Peter Pettigrew.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my rat!"

"It was supposed to turn him yellow!"

The entirety of the great hall hall was completely silent for a few seconds, staring at the strange man in the middle of the floor. A stupefy sailed from the head table, hitting the man in the chest.

A torrent of whispers suddenly erupted, friends whispering to each other, people guessing who he was, Ravenclaws, ever the quickest to put two and two together, wondering how in the bloody hell an illegal animagus had gotten into Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, Severus, and McGonnagle came rushing down from the head table.

Olivia appeared behind Valerie, and hissed, "What on Earth just happened? And why are you sitting over here?" In her ear.

Valerie felt a little guilty at those words. When she thought about it, she realized that she and Violet were kind of Olivia's only friends. It was only a month and a half into the school year, and they had friends from different houses and years. She felt like she'd been ignoring the Hufflepuff, hanging out with the Gryffindors instead. She also felt like, god forbid, she was turning into a Mary Sue, with too many friends.

(A/N: Is my OC a Mary Sue? Please, tell me. I'm open to constuctive critism. I enjoy it.)

The three Professors were next to the group now. Dumbledore levitated Pettigrew, and said, "If you four would follow me, please."

Valerie shot an apologetic glance at Olivia, and followed after Dumbledore with her sisters and Ron, Severus following behind them.

They all hurried to Dumbledore's office, and when they got there He deposited Pettigrew in a chair, strapping him to it.

"Severus, if you would fetch some veritaserum." Dumbledore said, then turned towards the students.

"If someone would please tell me the story here?"

Vicky stepped forward quickly, and explained what had happened.

"Honestly professor, we didn't know that would happen," said Violet, her tone sounding a little too happy for the serious situation. And it wasn't all a lie. They didn't know Ron would throw him across the room.

Ron looked a little green, and was staring at Pettigrew, muttering something under his breath, so after Dumbledore got him to confirm the story, he sent him to the infirmary for shock. Severus came back shortly with veritaserum, and ennervated Pettigrew, quickly administering the dose.

Dumbledore opened his mouth as if to ask the man a question, but Violet quickly started speaking.

"Are you a Death Eater?" She asked. Severus looked Surprised by the question.

"Yes."

Dumbledore opened his mouth, but again Violet asked a question before he could. Sometimes Valerie wondered what went through Violet's head.

"When did you become a Death Eater?"

"During Christmas break of my seventh year."

Again Violet beat Dumbledore to asking a question. The old man sighed, and leaned back in his chair, realizing he wasn't going to be asking any questions.

"When did you commit your first crime for Voldemort?"

"The beginning of Summer after my seventh year."

"What was it?"

"I killed the McKinnons with four other Death Eaters."

"Who were they?"

"Nott, Avery, Bulstrode, and Parkinson."

"Did you commit any other crimes? If so what were they and when?"

"On July first 1978 I became a spy for Voldemort. From then until he was defeated I delivered information to him. On October twenty fifth 1981, I became Lily and James Potter's secret keeper. On October thirtieth I told the Dark Lord where they were hiding. Later that night night I fled, and ran until Sirius Black cornered me in London. I knew he would kill me, so I shouted that he'd betrayed Lily and James, blew up the street, cut off my finger, transformed into a rat, and ran into the sewer. Eventually I found my way into a wizarding pet store, where the Weasley's bought me. I've lived with them ever since."

There was complete and utter silence in the room. The adults pondering what they'd just discovered, and the girls doing victory dances in their head. All of a sudden the floo flared up, and a familiar face appeared.

"Hey, Headmaster, I hope this isn't a bad time, but... Am I interrupting something?"

Valerie shook her head at Teddy Lupin. "Did you really have to pick now to call?" She asked him.

"I sort've knocked over the floo powder and fell in, and it just took me somewhere random. But glad to see you girls have already got a plan, and it's only half way through October! I'll just, um, leave you to it, go get a cast on my arm, because I'm pretty sure I just broke it. Well, good luck!" He pulled his head out of the fire, and Severus's eyes narrowed.

"Was that boy's hair pink and green?!" He asked, staring at the fireplace.

"He's a Metamorphmagus." Valerie explained. They restunned Pettigrew as the effects of the potion wore off.

"I just thought of something." Violet said. "We need to let him escape."

"WHAT!" The two other sisters exclaimed. "But-"

"He's got to escape and go to Albania!" Violet said. "Him resurrecting Voldemort on the night of the third task is essential to killing him!"

"Well he's escaping quite a few months early, what if he doesn't even think of going to Albania?"

"I have a way to fix that." Vicky piped up. "The other day, Astoria was telling us about a spell that Daphne learned from Pansy Parkinson. It's sort of like ligillemency, except you enter the subconscious, and put something there. In this case, it would be the idea of escaping and going to Albania."

"It sounds dangerous." Dumbledore said.

"Well, who better to try out a dangerous spell on?" She asked. "Someone open his eyes."

Valerie did it, closing her eyes and imagining it was someone else's face she had her hands on.

"Why do you need his eye open?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm entering his subconscious. Ademuse."

A small white beam traveled out of her wand, going through his eye.

She seemed to concentrate really hard. The white beam turned a bright orange, then red, then it faded until it was gone.

Valerie quickly removed her hand from his face.

"Did the spell work right?" She asked, curious. She had touched his face. She was going to be a tad mad if it didn't work.

"I think so." Vicky said, peering closely at Pettigrew.

"As long as the ideas there." Violet said. "Now lets get out of here, and wake him up. Oh, and Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"First thing tomorrow morning there's going to be an emergency Wizengamot meeting, and you're going to present the memories you've collected of today. You're going to alter the memory a tad to make it where you ask the questions. You're going to stop the memory just before Vicky stuns him. Then you're going to call a trial for Sirius Black. It will be held the day after tomorrow, don't ask how, just know he will be there. And the kiss on sight is to be removed. And if you decide not to do any of this, us three girls will force you on a shopping trip, and we will buy every article of clothing in our size in muggle London and Diagon Alley with your money. And don't say you can't do any of that either, you're Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump! You can do whatever the Hell you like!"

Dumbledore quickly agreed.

A/N: longish chapter for you. Was it any good?

Also, I need reviews! I'm officially refusing to update unless I get three!

(I know. That's a small number to hope for. I'm desperate to know what you think of this story.)


	13. SOPA notice

NOTICE:

Because of SOPA, I won't be updating. In fact, I may never get to update again! SOPA is a bill that congress is trying to pass. If it is passed, it will make it illegal to write fanfiction, even with a disclaimer! It would be illegal to make fan art, gifs, fan fictions, or anything related to it! We couldn't even post song lyrics on Facebook! (If it's still around much longer.) Wikipedia will most likely get SHUT DOWN! YouTube, twitter, all that kind of stuff will get SHUT DOWN! I can't post a link here, so google SOPA, find a petition and sign it! And this is only for the U freaking S. What the Hell is wrong with our government! This bill will limit our freedom of speech, it goes against the first amendment! Go warn your followers, fellow authors! If this bill is passed, we all have to take down all of our stories, and deactivate our accounts! If the bill is passed, and we still have a fanfiction up, we could go to jail for five years! It's ridiculous!

Go sign a petition if you want to keep fanfiction, Facebook, twitter, etc. around! It's decided whether or not it passes in January! Nerds must unite!

Also, in case I never get to again, I'd like to thank:

AuroraPendragon, KaitouHime-NightsWing, Skylar97, TheAuthorThatMustNotBeNamed, dragonmia, and sandmanwake, for favoriting this story.

AuroraPendragon, BookButterfly2, Skylar97, TheAuthorThatMustNotBeNamed, dragonmia, kvdsouza, and moonblaze1509 for following this story.

Dragonmia, TheAuthorThatMustNotBeNamed, AprilDawson, and goat for reviewing this story.

Dragonmia, AuroraPendragon, and TheAuthorThatMustNotBeNamed for favoriting me and following me.

Special shout out to dragonmia: you were my first reviewer, the first to favorite and follow me and the story. You'll never know how much it meant to me. Here's a brownie: [::]


End file.
